


Hello Kitty

by Heart with a Vacancy (ASparkofBlack)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/pseuds/Heart%20with%20a%20Vacancy
Summary: Luka knows a little trick to get Chat Noir to stop by; Chat sometimes thinks his boyfriend is a troll.





	Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiraAriez](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkiraAriez).

> For AkiraAriez - Based off of the TikTok found here: 
> 
> http://vm.tiktok.com/2PH4au/
> 
> I (ASparkofBlack/Belles-Lettresdemoncoeur/TigerbytheTail) have not given my permission for my work to be posted on any third-party website or app such as Fanfic Pocket Archive Library or ANY Others.

Luka had a bad habit. Anytime he knew Chat was out on a patrol round or just out and about on the city he might find little ways to get his favorite hero’s attention And to be fair, he’s kind of allowed. He’s known since that time when he was sixteen and his mom got akumatized that Adrien was Chat. Granted, the realization didn’t hit him full on until much later that night then it slammed into him like a ton of bricks.

Adrien was Chat Noir.

And Luka is in trouble. 

Over the years, they got closer. They became friends. Luka got his own Miraculous and he and Chat often teamed up for patrols or to help with Akuma. Things were good, Luka was content with being friends with Adrien and Chat - it made them both happy and that was enough. That was all Luka wanted for Adrien after all everyone in Paris knew he was in love with Ladybug - until he wasn’t. 

Oh, he still loved her but he wasn’t IN love with her. 

How they found this out was nothing short of the worst thing. Yet another love akuma where Chat lept in front of Ladybug to protect her and got taken over - it’s par for the course. Ladybug doesn’t have a chance to really reacted when Chat lunges for her earrings - pinning her down in a way very reminiscent of Dark Cupid; and like when they’d been younger she reaches out pulling him down into a kiss - expecting it to break the spell.

Only that’s not what happens.  
____________

Chat just sneers down at her taking hold of her earrings. Viperion sees this and actives his bracelet - the eyes of the ouroboros flash and time rolls back. He has to time it just right and he tackles Chat as he lunges for Ladybug, pinning the other hero down getting a low rumbling growl from the feline hero. 

“Chat! Stop.” 

There are more snarls and Viperion rolls his eyes. His hands hold Chat at bay and Chat doesn’t bother with Cataclysm so he must still have some form of control. 

“Viperion!” 

“Handle the Akuma I got this!” He snaps at Ladybug even as he leans down an instant later and kisses Chat. Might as well give it a shot. Nothing happens for a moment but then Viperion feels it. Everything in the body under him goes plaint, relaxed but it’s more than that. It’s more than that because Chat is kissing him back. 

The blond felt warmth replacing the cold icy grip of nothingness that comes with an Akuma’s control. That warmth started at his lips and radiated down his body. Green eyes fluttered open and - Yes. That’s Viperion and they’re kissing. Chat relaxed instantly and leaned up into happy to get a once in a lifetime chance to kiss his teammate, his friend, his crush. 

Viperion pulled back and rolled to his feet moving to draw Chat with him. “Glad to have you back.” Chat squeezed the hero’s hand firmly his voice a little unsteady when he replied with “Good to be back.” It hadn’t taken long after that for the team to defeat the akum and set Paris back to rights but something - something changed. 

Chat came to see Luka often. Luka neve asked how Chat figured him out but Chat had made it clear that first night that he knew Luka was Viperion and that he’d keep his secret. Neither of them told Ladybug or Master Fu. They just settled into happy little patterns. Chat sometimes running patrol early or just getting out for fresh air. Luka playing music on deck if he wanted Chat to drop in.  
_____

Which brought them to tonight. Luka settled down on the deck of the Liberty. It’s out in the middle of the river, merrily drifting for now. He’s got a thick blanket laid out, snacks, his guitar. He’s turning on the little speaker and hooking his phone into it turning on the rather upbeat and amusing song but given what Luka is using it for it’s perfect. 

He’s cueing it up to the part he wants and them letting it actually play.

_♪♪ Come come Kitty Kitty_  
You're so pretty pretty  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Stay with me  
Come come Kitty Kitty  
You're so silly silly  
Don't go Kitty Kitty  
Play with me ♪♪ 

It isn’t even a full minute before he hears the most exasperated sigh from up above him. “I’ll have you know there are easier less obnoxious ways of getting my attention.” 

“I thought I was being suitably subtle.” Luka teased even as he reached a hand out to tug gently at Chat’s tail as the hero came closer. “And maybe a bit playful.” He grinned at the blond as Chat dropped next to him with just this look of utter betrayal. 

“Everyone in Paris will start blasting that song expecting me to come to visit them now.” Chat grumbled with a pout as he leaned into Luka who promptly shifted to wrap his arms around Chat’s waist and press a soft kiss to the leather against the blond’s abs trailing his way up.

“Let them try. It only works for me.” Then Luka is drawing back and peering at him his hands moving over his sides before taking hold of his bell and tugging it down slowly. “Would you like me to make it up to you, Kitty?” 

Chat is screwed. He’s oh so pleasantly screwed. And he’s okay with that. He’s quirking a brow and trying his best not to let on that he knows what Luka is proposing. His clawed fingers toy with the other man’s ombred locks. “Perhaps. What did you have in mind?”


End file.
